


backstage

by hyerewolf



Series: snapshots [6]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Set in the 90s, really only implied but i guess i should tag idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/pseuds/hyerewolf
Summary: Every concert goes the same way.





	backstage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JemDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/gifts).

> from a drabble request on twitter: "chuulip + 90s grunge"

The amount of people in the small club is overwhelming and violates the fire safety rules. Jungeun doesn't like the way the arms of strangers' brush against her.

She also doesn't like how those strangers look at Jiwoo, like she's their saviour, an idol, and deserves all the praise they can offer.

Not that she doesn't, of course - not everyone is the vocalist and guitarist of a garage band turned local sensation overnight. If anyone deserves praise, it's Jiwoo and her talent, her voice that shouldn't fit so well with the aggression and despair of the lyrics she writes by herself.

Still, it rubs Jungeun the wrong way when she notices how the girls in the audience look at Jiwoo, like they're about to risk it all just to get closer to her. It rubs her the wrong way because she knows Jiwoo enjoys the attention, especially that kind of it.

Jungeun shakes her head, letting those thoughts go.

She knows that as soon as Jiwoo finishes singing about alcohol and drugs, she will be waiting for her on the backstage, where all of those other girls can only dream of entering, and Jiwoo will greet her with a smile brigher than a thousand suns. Jungeun will wait until the band collects their equipment and instruments, chatting with all of them, but at one point Jiwoo will grab her hand, winking at her like she knows the secrets of the universe, and she will lead her out of the club's building. They will try checking once again how far can they go on the backseat of Sooyoung's van that serves as the band's main means of transportation before any of Jiwoo's bandmates catches them. Jiwoo will laugh it off, not even bothering to cover herself, while Jungeun will scramble to find her shirt, face bright red.

She knows that because that's how it always goes.

But for now, Jungeun takes a deep breath and screams her lungs out with the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/curiouscat: @bbywolfs


End file.
